


Off to the Races

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #661: Snapean Games - Broom Racing.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #661: Snapean Games - Broom Racing.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Off to the Races

~

“Broom racing?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’ve no interest in it, although you seem enamoured—”

Harry smiled. “I dunno about being _enamoured_ , but I thought it would be a lark. Plus, I always like seeing people exhibit new techniques on a broom.”

“What time does the race start?” Severus asked. 

“There are several of them, actually.” 

“Several?” Severus sighed. “I’ll…consider it.” 

Harry perched on the edge of Severus’ desk. “Let’s just stay for a couple, and if you hate it we can always go to a local pub for a pint.” 

“Are you buying?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Severus smiled. “Very well.” 

~

The broom races went by fast. Severus, who’d secreted a book in his pocket in the event of boredom, never contemplated retrieving it. 

“Isn’t this great?” said Harry. “Did you see that last race? Brilliant.”

“Quite illuminating,” agreed Severus, watching the next set of racers prepare.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Harry said. “I wasn’t sure you would.” 

“How could I not?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Wait, are you checking out their bums?”

Severus smirked. “Again, how could I not? Their uniforms leave little to the imagination.” 

Harry scowled. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

“But the races aren’t over.” 

“Yes they are!” 

~

“…you were ogling those broom racers!” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Looking is not the same as acting upon. I wouldn't even entertain the idea of being with someone else, no matter how well-shaped their…anatomy.” 

Harry continued pouting. 

Reaching for Harry, Severus embraced him. “Why are you so upset?” 

After a momentary hesitation, Harry sagged in his arms. “I’m getting older. One day my bum won’t be that nice.”

“I’m not with you because of your bum, I lo…am attached to you, mind and body.” Severus hummed. “Although your bum is fine. Shall I show you how fine?” 

“Please!” 

~

Harry whimpered as Severus’ tongue lapped at his hole. “Fuck—”

“Soon,” Severus murmured as he drew back to slick up his fingers with lubricant. “I have to prepare you first.” 

“I’m prepared!” Harry cried, trying to shove his bum towards Severus.

“Soon,” Severus repeated, pushing his fingers into Harry’s spit-slick arse. Within seconds Harry was babbling, and inside a minute Severus was buried inside him, riding him with long, sure strokes. 

After they’d both come, Harry curled close to Severus. “Right. No more broom races. Promise.” 

“Oh, I don’t know. They seem to have inspired us.” 

Harry laughed. “Maybe so.” 

~


End file.
